


It's a Boy Boy Thing

by the_turquoise_ouzel



Category: Glee, It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006)
Genre: Bodyswap, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_turquoise_ouzel/pseuds/the_turquoise_ouzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт и Себастиан терпеть друг друга не могут с самого детства. Возможно, это изменится тогда, когда они окажутся в чужой шкуре, и проживут жизнь того, к кому испытывают такую огромную неприязнь?</p><p>АУ по фильму "Мальчик в девочке".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Боже, ты такой идиот! — раздражённо говорит Курт соседу, выглядывая в окно.

Его дом и дом Смайта находятся по соседству — вы наверняка слышали о том, что Вселенная любит смеяться над простыми смертными, — так что из окна спальни Курта в окно спальни Себастиана можно забраться по дереву, которое растёт на границе двух дворов.

— Дважды! — отвечает Себастиан, выглядывая из окна так, что Курту кажется (читать: он надеется), парень сейчас выпадет. И то, что Себастиан ходит без футболки, демонстрируя свой пресс (конечно же, не такой потрясающий, как у Тейлора Лотнера), Курт старается не замечать. Вот только лицо всё равно горит и глаза тяжело оторвать от золотистой кожи.

— Что «дважды», идиот? — спрашивает Курт.

— Ты дважды идиот! 

— Ты как маленький!

— Трижды!

— Я серьёзно, Смайт! — настаивает Курт, уже и сам не знает на чём: чтобы Себастиан сделал музыку тише или перестал вести себя как пятилетний?

— Четырежды! — усмехается Себастиан своей вечно довольной, вечно всезнающей, вечно высокомерной ухмылкой.

— Это не игра, кто кого переплюнет!

— Пятижды… — выпаливает Себастиан, после чего исправляется: — пятирижды… Чёрт!

— Идиот! — ставит вердикт Курт, резко опуская окно.

Он снова садится за домашнее задание, но музыка ужасно отвлекает. 

Себастиан Эдвард Смайт пять миллионов миллиардов раз идиот, мысленно решает Курт.

В который раз.

 

***

Приготовив завтрак — омлет из белков и зелёный чай с гвоздикой, — Курт быстро целует отца в щёку и говорит:

— Я спрятал арахисовое масло, так что даже не пытайся снова отдать Палетт омлет, ради которого, заметь, твой сын встал раньше на пятнадцать минут, чтобы приготовить его тебе, — немного укоризненно произносит он. 

Бёрт виновато смотрит на тарелку с горячим дымящимся омлетом. Кто же знал, что Курт застанет его за тем, как он высыпает омлет Палетт, собаке Смайтов, которая каждое утро оказывается на крыльце их дома в ожидании новой порции вкуснятины от Бёрта. Один из неловких моментов, когда взрослый мужчина чувствует себя провинившимся маленьким мальчиком.

— Я больше так не буду, — тихо бурчит Бёрт и принимается за блюдо, наблюдая за тем, как его сын уже выходит из дома. — Люблю тебя!

— И я тебя, пап! — напоследок кричит Курт.

***

— Бастиан, ну съешь хоть немного! — капризно ноет Жаклин, мачеха парня. Она барабанит бирюзовыми ногтями — Себастиан называет их когтищами, такими же, как у стервятников — по столешнице и прожигает взглядом пасынка. 

— Я не голоден, — отвечает Себастиан, хватая из корзины яблоко. Парень только собирается выйти из столовой, когда его останавливает голос отца:

— Пока не поешь, не выйдешь из дома, — говорит Вернон, буквально заставляя Себастиана сесть за стол своим приказным тоном.

— Конечно же, ведь Жаклин столько старалась, готовила круассаны, правда, отец? — спрашивает он, прекрасно зная ответ. Завтраками, обедами и ужинами всегда занимался Картер, их личный повар.

Вернон тоже присаживается за стол и тут же принимается за свежую прессу.

— Ешь, — снова повторяет мужчина. 

Себастиан берёт круассан и целиком засовывает его в рот.

— Доволен? — невнятно мычит он, одновременно пытаясь жевать: крошки теста летят на скатерть.

— Бастиан, сколько я говорила тебе: не ешь с открытым ртом! — вопит Жаклин и снова стучит когтями по столу.

Парень с трудом проглатывает пережёванный круассан.

— Сколько раз я просил не называть меня Бастианом? — спрашивает он, вставая из-за стола. Отец смотрит на парня недовольно, Жаклин — обиженно. Но Себастиана это не волнует. И когда он выходит из столовой, говорит совсем тихо, самому себе: — Ты мне не мать, чтобы воспитывать.

 

***

Это происходит каждое утро: Курт борется за место на парковке со Смайтом. Раньше это место было самым обычным местом — оно находится дальше всех других мест, добираться от него до школы на пять минут дольше, и есть гораздо лучшие парковочные места. Но когда они впервые около полгода назад оказались около него — все остальные места были заняты — именно тогда всё и началось.

Каждое утро они сыплют друг на друга десятки унижений (и Курт никогда не признается, что обычно по дороге в школу все его мысли заняты придумыванием какого-нибудь нового оскорбления). Каждое утро они называют сотни причин, почему именно Курт (или Себастиан) должен припарковаться (ли не припарковаться) здесь. Каждое утро они бывают на грани того, чтобы въехать в бампер наглеца, успевшего занять парковочное место.

Но в это чёртово утро из-за Бриттани Курт приехал ровно на минуту позже: Себастиан уже успел припарковать свой Джип и сейчас нагло опирается о дверцу своего авто.

— Ты сегодня поздно, — словно совсем незаинтересованно замечает Смайт.

Курт оглядывается по сторонам в поисках другого места, отвечая:

— А ты меня ждал? Такая честь! Но я тебя прекрасно понимаю: единственный парень в твоём кругу общения с невероятным талантом, с IQ больше, чем у ботинка и отличным вкусом в одежде, который не ограничивается отвратительными куртками нашей школьной футбольной команды!

— Покажи мне этого парня, потому что я его не вижу, — отвечает Смайт, вешая рюкзак на плечо. 

— О, неужели сифилис добрался до твоего мозга и поразил участок, отвечающий за зрение? Хотя, я должен извиниться, в твоей голове давно нечего поражать!

— О, наверное, ты перепутал меня с собой! Потому что ты явно не видел, что надевал сегодня утром женскую блузку, — в тон Курту отвечает Себастиан. — Хотя я должен извиниться. Ты ведь понятие не имеешь, что такое секс, о каком сифилисе можно говорить?

— Я хотя бы не шлюха, спящая с каждым, у кого есть пульс! — говорит Курт, сжимая руль Навигатора так, что костяшки пальцев начинают белеть.

— И член! — нагло улыбаясь, замечает Смайт. — И из-за отсутствия у тебя второго критерия моего отбора потенциальных кандидатов для самого потрясающего секса в их жизни, ты, Хаммел, не подходишь.

— Будто бы я когда-либо переспал с тобой!

Их спор останавливает Бриттани, которая называет обоих парней не самыми хорошими единорогами и просит Курта, наконец-таки, припарковаться где-то, потому что они опаздывают на занятия.

— Терпеть не могу его! 

— А мне он нравится, — мягко отвечает Бриттани и улыбается так, словно что-то знает.

 

***

 

— О боже, Сан, — стонет Себастиан, пока они вместе с остальной группой школьников бредут по историческому музею, — я свихнусь, если услышу ещё хоть слово от мистера Коуэлла!

Девушка только ухмыляется.

— Почему же? Разве ты не находишь репродукцию Венеры Милосской весьма очаровательной? — спрашивает она. — Особенно её грудь: девять баллов из десяти.

Себастиан не может не улыбнуться подруге.

— Знаешь, это не справедливо, — замечает он. — Почему скульпторы не прикрывали девушкам грудь лавровыми листочками, как они это делали с «мужскими гениталиями»? — передразнивает он голос их преподавателя по истории и тут же оборачивается, когда слышит позади цоканье языка. 

Конечно же, это святая девственница Хаммел!

Курт даже не смотрит на них и идёт дальше вместе со своими друзьями: Бриттани и Сэмом.

— Боже, я терпеть его не могу, — жалуется Себастиан, провожая пёстро-синюю спину парня тяжёлым взглядом.

— Знаешь, что это значит? — спрашивает Сантана, провожая совсем иным — голодным — взглядом задницу Бриттани. — Горячий секс, Бас, очень горячий секс!

***

— А это Тескатлипока, — невероятно воодушевлённым тоном говорит мистер Коуэлл. — Ацтекский бог ночи и колдунов.

Себастиан закатывает глаза, наблюдая за тем, как смехотворно двигается преподаватель, изображая этого самого бога.

— Он похож на танцующего мангуста, — со смешком говорит он, но ответа Сантаны не следует. Тогда парень оборачивается и замечает, что Лопез стоит в другом конце зала рядом с Бриттани, и они щебечут о чём-то, зато в двух шагах от Себастиана находится Курт, увлечённо смотрящий то на мистера Коуэлла, то на странную фигуру ацтекского бога Теска-чего-то-там.

— Тебе ли не знать, как танцуют мангусты, — всё так же не отрывая взгляда от преподавателя, подаёт голос Курт.

— С ним так же связывают понятие «судьбы» и у него очень любопытная история! — продолжает мистер Коуэлл. — Его имя переводится как «дымящееся зеркало», — загадочным голосом, словно тайну шепчет мужчина. Себастиан скептически смотрит на синее стекло на груди скульптуры. — Он любит менять форму...

— Ты на что-то намекаешь, Хаммел? — спрашивает Себастиан.

Курт прячет в кулаке смешок.

— На это тебе намекает твоё отражение, Смайт, — отвечает он. — И что за дурацкая привычка фамильничать?

— Что за дурацкая привычка вызывать у людей рвотные рефлексы своим одеколоном? 

— Не правда, — говорит Курт. — Ты ничего не…

Себастиан же делает вид, что его тошнит.

— Ты невыносим! — вздыхает Курт.

— А ты девственник!

— А тебя это не касается!

— А я могу это исправить! — предлагает парень, вздёргивая правую бровь вверх. Ему приносит величайшее удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как бледнеет лицо бедняжки Хаммела. — Но этого никогда не случится, — поправляет себя Смайт. — Потому что, видишь ли, я гей, а геи спят с парнями, — замечает он.

— Такие геи, как ты, позорят всё гей-сообщество своим поведением шлюхи, — повышает голос Курт, складывая руки на груди.

— Такие геи, как ты, Хаммел, позорят гей-сообщество всеми стереотипами о геях!

— Боже! — стонет Курт. — Ты такой идиот!

— Дважды! — отвечает Себастиан.

— Трижды! — говорит Курт.

— Четырежды!

— Пятижды… — выпаливает Курт, и сразу же исправляется: — Пятирижды… Чёрт!

Себастиан довольно хмыкает и уходит к Сантане.

— Сан, ты должна меня прикрыть, у меня встреча с Гарри…

Никто в зале не замечает, как в тёмно-синем стекле скульптуры Тескатлипока появляется серая дымка. 

 

***

 

Первое, о чём думает Курт, пробуждаясь ото сна: какого чёрта на его груди лежит что-то мохнатое? Точнее, волосатое. Чья-то волосатая голова. Чья-то мужская волосатая голова (посечённые кончики выглядят отвратительно, мелькает мысль в голове Курта вместе с всплывающими названиями кондиционеров и масок, которые могли бы помочь справиться с этой проблемой). И чьи-то ноги — настолько волосатые, что этой волосатости мог бы позавидовать Фродо, — переплетены с его собственными ногами. А ещё что-то — внутренности Курта болезненно сжимаются, и ему кажется, будто его сейчас стошнит, когда он думает, что именно — упирается ему в бедро.

Голова Курта гудит так, словно в ней поселилась маленькая Рейчел Берри.

Нет, две маленьких Рейчел Берри.

И внезапно, когда Курт смотрит на свои руки, он замечает на запястье татуировку — маленькую летучую мышь из комиксов о Бэтмене и надпись “Why so serious?”.

Точно такую же татуировку он уже видел — видел сотни и сотни раз, будь прокляты его глаза или тату-мастер, который набил это тату, или же сам Себастиан Эдвард Смайт, владелец глупой наколки. 

Стоит только Курту повернуть голову немного вправо, когда в огромном зеркале в пол он видит… 

Кошмар наяву, это ведь просто не может быть правдой? Он спит! Да, лучше бы его усыпили, будь это реальностью, а не сном!

…из зеркала на него смотрит — смотрит огромными, испуганными глазами, без раздражающей сусличьей ухмылки, которую обычно невозможно стереть с лица, и с сопящим на его расцарапанной груди парнем — Себастиан, мать его, Смайт.

 

Первое, о чём думает Себастиан, пробуждаясь ото сна: какого хрена он укутан в двадцать одеял? И куда пропал Гарри — или Барри, может даже Ларри?

А еще, почему он просыпается под мелодию скрипки? И какого чёрта он в пижаме? В шёлковой пижаме нежного кофейного цвета. И почему у него такие мягкие руки? И такая светлая кожа? И где его татуировка? 

Сколько же он выпил вчера?

Он медленно ощупывает себя, ощущая какую-то особую чувствительность от собственных прикосновений. И когда его пальцы скользят под ткань боксёров, Себастиан думает, что точно может справиться с этой странной эротической фантазией…

А потом на прикроватной тумбочке он замечает фотографию Элизабет и Бёрта Хаммелов.

А после он видит десятки кремов и лосьонов, и других бутылочек и баночек.

И журналы.

И брошки. И шарфики. И… килт?

Но самое ужасное, что в зеркале он видит Хаммела, Курта Хаммела собственной персоной.


	2. Chapter 2

Это ужасно-ужасно-ужасно неловко, когда парень обнимает тебя за талию, скользит слишком горячими и слишком сухими губами по твоей коже, бормоча тихое: "Себастиан, Себастиан, Себастиан". 

Особенно когда ты совсем не Себастиан. 

— Мне нужно... нужно... отпусти, боже мой, — едва не кричит Курт, чувствуя, как в груди бурей поднимается паника. И чёрт, его голос, его прекрасный голос сейчас похож на голос сурка со стажем курения в пятьдесят лет. — Отпусти меня, наконец! Ты отвратителен!

Курту удаётся сбросить с себя напористые руки и буквально свалиться с кровати. Но удар копчиком совсем не приводит его в чувства, потому, что он всё ещё в этом подобии дома — трейлера? — перед ним всё ещё лежит голый парень, которого едва прикрывает простынь отвратительного оранжевого цвета, и он всё ещё чувствует на коже горящие ожоги чужих губ. 

— Себ, у тебя всегда такое похмелье?

— У меня нет похмелья, я не пью, — хрипит Курт. Только сейчас он действительно осознаёт, что не один парень с секущимися кончиками голый, но и он сам. И у парня хотя бы есть простынь этого отвратительного оранжевого цвета, которую он почему-то стягивает. — Нет-нет-нет! — кричит Курт. — Стой на месте, руки на месте, ноги на месте, простынь на месте, хорошо? — умоляет он, быстро отводя взгляд в сторону. Его щёки пылают, и всё тело немного знобит. 

— Себ, — ласково зовёт парень, — всё хорошо?

— О, Гага! — стонет Курт. Он хватает с пола первую попавшуюся вещь — футболку-поло — и набрасывает её на свои бёдра. Боже, почему этот сон не заканчивается? — Не называй меня так!

— Ты говоришь, как святая девственница Хаммел! — с каким-то весельем замечает парень. 

— Потому что я и есть Хаммел! — Курту буквально хочется удариться головой о какую-то твёрдую поверхность, потому что, ну какого чёрта здесь происходит? — И это совсем не твоё дело, девственник я или нет! Лучше бы ты так думал о своих неухоженных волосах, которым нужно тщательное увлажнение и новая стрижка, как ты думаешь о моей личной жизни!

Лицо парня просто вытягивается в испуге, и сейчас он немного напоминает Курту того странного типа в маске из фильма "Крик". 

— Теперь ты точно звучишь, как он, — говорит парень. — Это новый способ обломать утренний секс? Потому что, знаешь, он работает. Ты ещё расскажи о новой коллекции МакКинга...

МакКинга? МакКинга?! Это просто невыносимо, пощёчина моде, удар под дых!

— МакКуина! 

— Себ? 

Курт быстро осматривает комнату, в поисках какой-нибудь одежды, зло отвечая:

— Если ты ещё раз назовёшь меня Себой, Себушкой и другими производными от Себастиан, я задушу тебя своим шарфиком от МакКуина! МакКуина, а не МакКинга, и твоя смерть будет выглядеть ужасней всех смертей из книг Стивена Кинга вместе взятых, ты меня понял?

Теперь лицо парня не только такое же вытянутое, как в "Крике", но и такое же белое.

— Да, Себ... ой, не Себ... — заикается он.

— Где моя одежда? — спрашивает Курт, думая о том, что главное сейчас — попасть домой.

Парень указывает на кучу вещей около стула.

— Закрой глаза! — приказывает Курт. И когда парень немедленно слушается его, Курт поспешно натягивает на себя футболку, джинсы и куртку футбольной команды МакКинли "Титанов". Надеть боксёры он не решается, потому что пусть он и не в своём теле (это звучит всё так же безумно даже в его голове), надевать чужие трусы, это... чёрт, это отвратительно.

— Как я сюда добрался? — спрашивает Курт, одновременно ощупывая содержимое карманов: телефон, жвачка, несколько пачек презервативов, ключи, двадцать долларов и... гигиеническая помада?

— На твоей машине, — тихо отвечает парень, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

Курт не отягощает себя ненужными прощаниями и быстро выходит из трейлера.

Кто вообще живёт в трейлере?

Где Смайт только нашёл себе этого маньяка, который, ко всему прочему, знает его, Курта?

Джип Себастиана припаркован возле трейлера и, когда Курт проезжает на нём несколько кварталов, он не сдерживает слёз, глядя на своё лицо (лицо Смайта) в зеркало заднего вида.

 

***

 

То, что Себастиан каким-то волшебным хреном оказался в теле Хаммела, не совсем пугало парня. Он мог бы даже воспользоваться ситуацией и пошалить немного, потому что, чёрт, это даже немного заводит, не смотря на то, что Себастиан застрял ни в чьём ином теле, как в теле святоши Хаммела. Ведь секса, как и пиццы, много не бывает. И было бы прикольно почувствовать оргазм в чужом теле, еще и девственника, это ведь наверняка необычно. Словно ты приехал в Японию и ешь гамбургеры или наслаждаешься суши в Техасе.

Но когда на тебя с фотографий так пронзительно смотрят родители Курта, это — стрёмно, одним словом.

Первое, что приходит в голову Себастиана (не считая идеи порезать на мелкие кусочки килт Хаммела), — отыскать Курта. Или самого себя? Потому что это было бы логично, если бы Хаммел оказался в его теле, да? Где же ему быть в ином случае? 

И немного странно думать о Курте в своём теле. Ещё страннее представлять походку а-ля модель Викториа Сикретс, которая свойственна Хаммелу, у самого себя.

Чёрт, его же затянут в какой-то тёмный переулочек и изобьют до полусмерти, если он будет так ходить.

И тогда Себастиан навечно останется в теле Хаммела. Звучит совсем-совсем невесело.

Поэтому он решает позвонить Курту, или самому себе (чёрт, это всё немного запутанно). На тумбочке около кровати лежит телефон Курта. И на рабочем фоне у Хаммела стоит фотография Тейлора Лотнера. Ну, слава богу, что не Роберта Паттинсона. Трубку поднимают после второго гудка, и почему-то сердце Себастиана начинает биться немного быстрее. И впервые эта ситуация его немного пугает, точнее, очень много.

— Курт? — неуверенно спрашивает он.

Из динамиков доносятся тихие всхлипы и спустя полминуты, наконец, звучит голос Себастиана:

— Себастиан?

— Боже, это — правда, ты в моём теле! — стонет Себастиан, пряча лицо в ладони.

— Да, представь себе! Я проснулся в твоём теле, а на мне ещё одно тело, и это так ужасно, и его... его достоинство упиралось мне в бедро, и он не знает, кто такой МакКуин, и... — дальше речь Хаммела становится совсем неразборчивой, потому что теперь всхлипы звучат ещё чаще и громче.

— Хаммел, ты плачешь? Почему ты плачешь? 

— У меня тамагочи умер, почему ещё я могу плакать? Конечно же, не потому что я проснулся от ужасного похмелья в теле озабоченного суриката, которого с утра едва не изнасиловал парень с посечёнными волосами!

Себастиан никогда не думал, что собственный голос будет вызывать у него мигрень, но, чёрт, сейчас ему действительно хочется застрелиться.

— Не ной, пожалуйста, если кто-нибудь увидит тебя — то есть меня — плачущим, это приведёт к катастрофе.

— Это уже катастрофа, Смайт, — хрипит Курт. Он по-прежнему не перестаёт всхлипывать.

— Ладно, послушай меня внимательно, хорошо? — как можно мягче спрашивает Себастиан. И сейчас, когда его тон звучит так спокойно и даже немного тепло, голос Курта ещё больше похож на голос... Курта. — Ты всё ещё у Гарри? 

— Нет, — сопит Курт. — Я в твоём Джипе в нескольких кварталах от его... трейлера.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Себастиан. — Это хорошо, — заверяет он то ли Курта, то ли самого себя. — Давай ты посидишь там, послушаешь музыку, подумаешь о чём-то хорошем, а я приеду к тебе, и мы решим, что делать дальше. Будет ужасно, если моё прекрасное тело пострадает в аварии, правда?

Себастиан терпеливо ждёт ответа, и немного позже Курт, наконец, отвечает:

— Да, будет ужасно, если твоё прекрасное тело пострадает, — с сарказмом говорит он.

— Хорошо, Курт, напиши мне, где ты находишься, и я скоро буду.

 

***

 

Голос мистера Хаммела звучит, словно гром среди белого дня, когда Себастиан на цыпочках спускается по лестнице:

— Приятель, ты уходишь?

— Эм, — отвечает Себастиан, — да, пап?

— Я думал, ты сегодня готовишь блинчики? Сегодня ведь суббота, день, когда я могу поесть что-то, что не брокколи или перепелиные яйца.

— Перепелиные яйца — отстой, мистер Хаммел, — отвечает Себастиан, прежде чем подумать. Чёрт, кажется, обращаться к собственному отцу "мистер Хаммел" не самая его лучшая идея. Поэтому он быстро добавляет: — То есть пап, перепелиные яйца — отстой.

Мистер Хаммел смотрит на него скептически.

— И не будет никаких лекций: "Ты пережил сердечный приступ, бла-бла-бла, здоровое питание и диета"?

— Вы пережили... — начинает Себастиан, но быстро останавливается: — Пап, мне нужен шарфик и лак для волос, дай денег?

Потому что ведь это должен обычно говорить Курт своему отцу. Ну, кроме "Ты пережил сердечный приступ, бла-бла-бла, здоровое питание и диета". Чёрт, Себастиан даже не знал о том, что у мистера Хаммела был сердечный приступ. Это ведь... опасно, да?

— Курт, всё в порядке, дружище? — обеспокоенно спрашивает мужчина. И у него в глазах столько заботы, что на несколько секунд Себастиан теряется в своих мыслях, потому что на него так давно не смотрели. Поэтому до него доносится только отрывок речи мистера Хаммела: — Ты уверен, что я не должен сходить в школу и поговорить с директором?

Почему мистер Хаммел должен разговаривать с директором?

— Нет, пап, всё, правда, в порядке, — отвечает Себастиан. — Просто я вчера договорился встретиться с другом с утра и забыл о блинчиках. Мы можем приготовить их позже, да?

Мистер Хаммел кивает и улыбается.

— Хорошо, только зайди в магазин, потому что у нас молоко закончилось, хорошо?

— Хорошо, пап, — отвечает Себастиан, уже собираясь уходить, когда его снова останавливает голос мужчины:

— Я люблю тебя, сынок, — говорит отец Курта.

— И я тебя, пап.

Говорить это непривычно.

 

***

 

Себастиана совсем не удивляет, когда из его автомобиля доносится мелодия "Defying Gravity". Но если кто-либо ещё из знакомых услышал бы это, то его репутации пришёл бы конец. Не говоря уже о том, увидь кто-то в его Джипе Хаммела, он бы оказался в самом низу пищевой цепи рядом с лузерами из хора.

Парень аккуратно стучит костяшками пальцев в затонированное закрытое стекло дверцы. Оно тут же медленно опускается вниз и из Джипа на него смотрит... он смотрит на самого себя, только заплаканного, с красными глазами и покусанными губами.

— Выгляжу не очень, — комментирует Себастиан.

— Как и я, — замечает Курт. — Как ты мог надеть эту рубашку с этими штанами? Чёрт, ты хоть что-то слышал о цветовой гамме? 

— Ну, прости, было тяжело найти что-то более-менее похожее на мужскую одежду.

— У моды нет пола, Смайт, — хмурится Курт. — И, по крайней мере, это гораздо лучше твоих футболок-поло. Ты похож на гольфиста в них, знаешь, и во мне сразу же просыпается жуткое желание ударить тебя клюшкой за нанесение такого огромного ущерба миру моды.

— Что не так с моими футболками? 

— Тоже, что и с волосами.

Они несколько секунд просто смотрят друг на друга, пока Себастиан не усмехается:

— По крайней мере, ты перестал плакать.

Курт кивает и улыбается. И так непривычно видеть такую улыбку на собственных губах.

— Что мы будем делать? — спрашивает он.

— Я не знаю, — честно отвечает Себастиан. Он быстро обходит машину и садится на сидение рядом с Куртом, вспоминая, что будет ужасно, если их увидят вместе. — Нам, наверное, стоит подождать, — продолжает он уже в авто. — Может, это как простуда? И завтра мы проснёмся самими собой.

— Если честно, — признаётся Курт, смущённо глядя на Себастиана, — мне всё ещё кажется, что это сон.

— Кошмар, если быть точным.

— Кошмар, — соглашается Курт. Они немного молчат, просто смотрят друг на друга, а затем Курт снова говорит: — Гарри — ведь так его зовут, да? — мог подумать, что ты сошёл с ума. Но он сам виноват в этом! Нечего называть меня Себой, а МакКуина — МакКингом!

В голосе Курта звучит столько недовольства, что Себастиан не сдерживает смеха.

— Как он мог? — наигранно возмущённо спрашивает он. — И я не уверен, зовут ли его Гарри. 

— О боже, ты серьёзно не помнишь имени парня, с которым переспал? — совсем не шокировано интересуется Курт. — И как ты мог заниматься сексом с кем-то, у кого такие ужасные сухие волосы? Я думал, что у тебя есть хоть какие-то стандарты. Но видимо был прав: главное — пульс.

— И член, — добавляет Себастиан. Удивительно наблюдать за тем, как на его собственных щеках появляется румянец смущения. — Мистер Хаммел тоже мог подумать, что ты сошёл с ума. 

— Ладно, — кивает Курт. — Ладно. У меня сегодня репетиция хора. На носу региональные. Я не знаю, стоит ли мне — то есть тебе — идти туда?

Себастиан задумывается и предлагает:

— Нам нужно притвориться больными. Смотри, чем с меньшим количеством людей мы столкнёмся, тем меньше вероятности, что нас раскроют и отвезут в психушку. Я отменю тренировку, а ты репетицию. Будем сидеть дома.

— Да, — соглашается Курт. — Наверное, так будет лучше. А завтра... надеюсь, всё вернётся на свои места.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — вздыхает Себастиан. И, прежде чем выйти из своего любимого Джипа и вернуться в Навигатор Курта, он говорит: — Я не умею готовить блинчики.

И смех Курта — его собственный смех — звучит ужасно необычно.


	3. Chapter 3

Курт снова сканирует взглядом Себастиана с головы до пят, а потом говорит командным тоном:

— Удивительно, что папа ничего не сказал о том, как я одет. Итак, первым делом ты возвращаешься обратно в спальню и переодеваешься…

Себастиан недовольно стонет, глядя в сторону дома Хаммелов.

— Думаю, он будет горд, что в кои-то веки его сын оделся, как парень…

Но Курт его не слушает, а продолжает:

— Я напишу тебе в сообщении, что надеть, — говорит он. — И никакой импровизации, Смайт, твоё чувство стиля может сравниться только с твоим чувством собственного достоинства: то есть, по шкале от нуля до десяти — все минус пятьдесят.

— Ты знаешь, что с каждым твоим словом моё желание повиноваться, как послушный саб, становится всё меньше и меньше…

— О, Гага, пожалуйста, не стоит предавать каждой своей реплике сексуальный характер!

Себастиан лишь ухмыляется:

— А из тебя выходит очень властный доминант, Хаммел.

— Святые сумки Прада, заткнись!

— Святые презервативы Durex, заставь меня! Теперь, когда ты оказался в моём невероятном горячем теле, я бы даже согласился переспать с тобой, — хмыкает он, наслаждаясь каждым оттенком красного на щеках Курта — на его собственном лице. — И святая попка Хаммела, наконец-таки, лишилась бы девственности.

Для убедительности Себастиан легонько ударяет себя по заднице, при этом игриво улыбаясь Курту.

— Просто идёшь в мою комнату, переодеваешься по инструкции, которую я тебе пришлю, после я пришлю тебе ещё одно сообщение с рецептом оладьев, и всё, ты возвращаешься ко мне в комнату, понятно?

— Ко мне… это ко мне ко мне или к тебе ко мне?

— К тебе ко мне. То есть, ко мне ко мне, — Курт трясёт головой, словно пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Улыбка на лице Себастиана становится всё шире и шире. — Просто поднимись наверх…

— Я поднимусь наверх, в твою спальню и перелезу к тебе, — кивает Смайт, наконец, переставая улыбаться. — То есть, я перелезу к себе, но уже к тебе.

Они оба смотрят друг на друга, совсем немного, затем Курт отводит взгляд первым и кивает в сторону дома Смайтов. 

— Я должен что-то сделать? В смысле, я дал инструкцию для тебя, может…

— Просто сиди в моей комнате и жди меня. Если захочешь, можешь спуститься пообедать, Картер по субботам готовит рыбу, — без какой-либо издёвки предлагает Себастиан, но затем на его лице снова появляется хищная улыбка: — А можешь дождаться меня на моей кровати, в нижнем ящике в шкафу лежит смазка и…

Курт быстро закрывает уши ладонями и повторяет: «Ла-ла-ла, я тебя не слышу, ла-ла-ла, Смайт озабоченный придурок, ла-ла-ла». Когда же Себастиан перестаёт говорить и продолжительно смотрит на смущённого Курта, Курт спрашивает:

— Картер — это новая девушка твоего отца? 

— Нет, — весело отвечает Себастиан, — это сорокалетний мужчина с шикарным для шеф-повара торсом, и он работает на нас уже семь лет, Курт. 

На губах Себастиана играет лёгкая улыбка, и Курт тоже улыбается.

— Я давно не ел рыбы, — говорит он.

— Вариант, где ты растягиваешь себя, мне нравится куда больше, — Себастиан подмигивает и, прежде чем Курт успевает ударить его в плечо, уходит в дом Хаммелов.

 

***

 

Когда Себастиан заходит внутрь, тут же слышит запах гари. Он быстро несётся на кухню, где замечает удивительную картину: мистера Хаммела, кормящего Палетт, их собаку, горелыми кусками теста — по-другому у него язык не поворачивается назвать это произведение кулинарного искусства.

— Пап, что ты делаешь? — зовёт он, радуясь, что снова не назвал отца Курта мистером Хаммелом.

Мистер Хаммел тут же смотрит на Себастиана взглядом провинившегося котёнка, словно он не взрослый мужчина с ребёнком, домом и прочим, и прочим.

— Просто… это… дело такое, я заметил в окне, что ты разговариваешь с Себастианом… и удивился — вы давно с ним не общались, то есть, никогда и не общались, — невнятно бормочет мужчина, пока его щёки алеют и алеют. — И я не заметил, как подгорели оладьи, а Палетт была здесь… боже, Курт, клянусь, я не ел арахисового масла…

И возможно совершенно удивлённый взгляд Себастиана мистер Хаммел принимает за обвинение, потому что он продолжает говорить:

— Ну, может, совсем чуть-чуть, — Бёрт виновато тупит взгляд в пол, и Палетт начинает жалостно скулить, свернувшись клубком у ног мужчины. — Ложечка или две… ну, ладно, только не смотри на меня так, три… Иди три с половиной, но кто считает? Всё, Курт, иди в свою спальню и подумай над своим поведением!

Себастиан едва давит в себе смех, когда поднимается по лестнице наверх. Это была одна из самых забавных и милых вещей, которую он когда-либо видел. А видел он много чего. Правда, большинство из этого много можно смотреть только аудитории восемнадцать плюс, но это совершенно другая история…

— Мы ведь приготовим нормальные оладьи? — кричит мистер Хаммел с кухни.

Себастиан кричит, что да, и очень-очень на это надеется.

 

***

 

Курт никогда раньше не бывал в доме Смайтов (возможно, в детстве, но он тогда был совершенно маленьким и ничего не помнил). И сейчас, оказавшись внутри, он не мог подобрать нужного слова для описания атмосферы.

Холодно? Пусто? Идеально до противной зубной боли?

Нужное слово вертится на языке, но Курт так и не может поймать его. Здесь совершенно нет домашнего уюта, всё же решает он, когда кто-то окликает его:

— Себастиан? Ты уже вернулся? 

Мужской голос очень низкий и хриплый, будто он звучит из самой грудной клетки. Тут же на пороге появляется и владелец этого приятного тембра — высокий мужчина с шикарными чёрными волосами, в которых контрастируют две яркие седые пряди. И Курту никогда не нравились мужчины старше (разве что, Джордж Клуни, который, как вино — с годами всё лучше), но глядя на этого мужчину, Курт сразу же теряет дар речи.

— Себастиан, не уж то твоё похмелье настолько ужасно, что ты не можешь мне ответить? — продолжает мужчина, ухмыляясь. Он совершенно не похож на Себастиана, коренастый, загорелый, с невинными детскими голубыми глазами, но у него такая же выразительная ухмылка, похожая на звериный оскал. — И почему ты так рано? Я не ждал тебя до самого обеда, который, кстати, ещё не готов.

И всё, что может вымолвить Курт:

— Картер? 

Его голос сухой, в горле скребёт, и это очень непривычно. Он никогда не видел таких красивых (горячих-горячих-горячих) мужчин.

— Да, видимо, ты выпил действительно много, — кивает Картер и подходит ближе к Курту. Он пару раз хлопает его по плечу (черт, его ладонь такая тяжёлая и почему-то это чертовски приятно), а затем говорит, что позовёт его, когда обед будет готов. — Или поспи, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы у Жаклин был лишний повод пожаловаться на тебя отцу?

Курт кивает и уходит наверх, чтобы, наконец-таки, написать Смайту.

 

***

 

Вещи в шкафу Хаммела… их много. На самом деле, их очень много. И когда Себастиан ищет нужные брюки (горчичного цвета? Здесь есть песочные, кофейные, малиновые и даже бирюзовые, а горчичных Себастиан как на зло не может найти), бордовую рубашку и шарфик, Себастиан думает, что легче застрелиться. Какого чёрта люди должны носить дома шарфики? И тесные штаны горчичного цвета? Это же безумие! И почему одежды так много? И почему Хаммел пишет, что у него в руках брюки цвета хаки, а не горчичные? Что за чёрт? 

В итоге, Себастиан остаётся в том, в чём и был: джинсах и футболке. Курт пишет ему, что за это его должны сжечь на костре. Но они приходят к компромиссу, что в понедельник в школу Себастиан наденет то, что скажет Курт, а сейчас он будет в том, в чём ему удобно.

Потом Себастиан спускается обратно вниз. Он несколько раз мысленно повторяет рецепт оладьев, который ему прислал Курт, но желудок болезненно сжимается от нервов с каждой пройденной ступенькой. И уже на кухне Себастиан понимает, что это — ужасная идея.

— Как видишь, я убрался, — радостно говорит мистер Хаммел, обводя руками кухню. Действительно, сковородка чистая, как и стол, и пол: нигде нет ни масла, ни муки, ни скорлупы от яиц.

Себастиан кивает. Потому что, честно, у него все мысли сейчас сосредоточенны на том, сколько чего нужно добавить в тесто. И упоминал ли Курт что-то о том, размешивать по часовой стрелке или против, или же по очереди? А там ещё была какая-то специя, которую нужно добавлять в самом конце. Корица? Мускатный орех? Цианистый калий?

— Мис… Пап, — зовёт парень, чувствуя, как жизнь покидает его тело, — давай закажем пиццу?

Мистер Хаммел смотрит на него немного (на самом деле, крайне) удивлённо, но соглашается.

 

***

 

Когда Курт спускается в столовую (точнее, когда он, наконец-таки, находит её), то тут же думает, что можно было и пропустить обед. Потому что, чёрт, разве это вообще легально, когда кому-то насколько идёт белый фартук?

— Ты чувствуешь себя лучше, Бас? — спрашивает мужчина, расставляя на столе приборы для двух персон.

Курт кивает, собираясь с духом.

— Да, гораздо, — говорит он. — Спасибо.

— Я приготовил твою любимую запечённую форель, — весело и очень очаровательно рассказывает Картер. И только сейчас Курт замечает, как же хорошо пахнет. Его желудок тут же урчит и Картер смеётся. И чёрт, у него ямочки! Про-ти-во-за-кон-но!

— Ты обедаешь со мной? — спрашивает Курт, глядя на приборы.

Картер смотрит на него так, словно Курт сказал самую большую глупость в мире. И тогда в столовой появляется женщина. Или девушка? Выглядит она лет на двести, а одевается, как пятилетняя.

— Бастиан, — приветствует она парня, присаживаясь за стол. Тут же она начинает стучать ногтями по столешнице (и это ужасно раздражает), высокомерно глядя на Картера. — Обед готов?

— Да, Жаклин, — отвечает Картер. 

— Миссис Смайт, — поправляет она.

— Ага, Жаклин, — повторяет Картер, закатывая глаза. Курт не может сдержать смешка.

Обед проходит в неуютной, давящей тишине. И Курт уходит из-за стола голодным, потому что под пристальным взглядом Жаклин ему кусок в горло не лез.

 

***

 

Бёрт поглядывает на Себастиана не то скептически, не то странно. И Себастиан думает, что мужчина всё знает. 

Потому что они сидят на диване, едят пиццу, смотрят футбол и обсуждают игру. Себастиан уверен, что это не то, чем обычно мистер Хаммел занимается со своим сыном.

— Курт, не говори мне, что история повторяется, и ты снова пытаешься быть тем сыном, которого, как ты считаешь, я хочу иметь? — спрашивает Бёрт. Себастиан честно не понимает, о чём говорит мужчина. 

— Она не повторяется? — неуверенно то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Себастиан.

Бёрт хмыкает.

— Конечно, — заявляет он. И сейчас мистер Хаммел чертовски похож на Курта (или Курт на него) тоном, который пропитан сарказмом. Потом он долго о чём-то думает, но, наконец, вздыхает и обнимает Себастиана. — Я люблю тебя, Курт.

Себастиан кивает, не в силах ответить. Бёрт дважды сказал за последние несколько часов о том, что любит его (Курта). 

— И я тебя, пап.

Это всё, что может ответить Себастиан.

Потом они едят пиццу в тишине, пока Бёрт снова не начинает говорить:

— Друг, которому ты помогал… это Себастиан, сын Вернона? 

Себастиан почему-то чувствует себя немного неуютно, когда они заговаривают о нём, поэтому он ёжится на диване.

— Да, это он, — всё же отвечает парень.

— Мы когда-то дружили с его отцом, — рассказывает Бёрт. В его голосе звучат какие-то грустные и одновременно счастливые воспоминания.

— Почему вы не общаетесь сейчас? — не удерживается от вопроса Себастиан, внимательно глядя на мужчину.

Бёрт тяжело вздыхает:

— После развода Эйприл и Вернона… я не знаю, он как-то отдалился, что ли. Я пытался, но пытался за нас обоих, и это просто не сработало.

Себастиан кивает и снова возвращается к своей пицце. Он не уверен, что готов ещё услышать хоть слово о своей матери. Он не уверен, что не засыплет Бёрта вопросами о ней.

 

***

 

А потом Курт кричит на него в его же спальне (точнее, сейчас эта спальня принадлежит Курту, который находится в теле Себастиана). 

— Ты не мог накормить его пиццей, Себастиан! 

— Тише, Хаммел, из всех криков в этом доме привыкли слышать только стоны, доносящиеся из моей комнаты, твои же вопли привлекут слишком много внимания! — шикает Себастиан.

— Просто… это не игрушки, Себастиан, — вздыхает Курт. — Я ведь не из-за злости или каприза не ем вместе с отцом пиццу? Он несколько месяцев назад пережил инфаркт… и я просто не хочу, чтобы это повторилось.

И Себастиан думает, что было бы правильно похлопать Курта по плечу, или взять за руку, или обнять, или хотя бы сказать что-то, но он не делает ничего из этого. Тогда неловкую тишину нарушает Курт:

— Твоя мачеха ужасна, прости конечно, ничего личного, но, да…

— Да, — соглашается Себастиан. Приятно, когда кто-то, кроме Картера, озвучивает твои мысли вслух. — Как тебе Картер?

Курт мгновенно отводит взгляд в сторону и его щёки… начинают краснеть?

— Курт? — повторяет Себастиан после минутного молчания. — Как тебе Картер?

Но Курт не отвечает (конечно, если за ответ вы не принимаете неясное бурчание), и Себастиан просто подпрыгивает на месте от восторга.

— Боже, да он тебе нравится!

— Заткнись! — шикает Курт. — Просто… он красив, правда?

— Красив, — эхом отзывается Себастиан. — Но не в моём вкусе, — тише добавляет парень.

И теперь Курт чувствует себя слишком довольным:

— Он тебя отшил?

— Он меня не отшивал! — слишком категорично заявляет Себастиан.

— Он тебя отшил, — более уверенно говорит Курт. Себастиан издаёт тихое: «Ауч, ранил прямо в моё чёрствое, холодное сердце», прикладывая руку к сердцу. Курт спрашивает: — Сколько парней тебя отшивало?

Себастиан не раздумывает слишком долго, когда говорит:

— Трое.

— Ну, один из них — Картер, — считает Курт, загибая пальцы, — второй — Блейн. Третий?

Себастиан смотрит на Курта в упор, словно Курт должен знать ответ. А потом Курта осеняет.

— Я? Я третий?

— Звучит, как вызов, правда? — усмехается Себастиан.

Курт лишь закатывает глаза.

— Тебе пора в кровать, не хочу, чтобы на моём лице появились мешки под глазами завтра, — говорит он. 

— Ты сам позвал меня в кровать, — замечает Себастиан, укладываясь рядом с Куртом. Курт бьёт его подушкой и сбрасывает на пол. — Больно, Хаммел.

— Или спать, Смайт. Надеюсь, завтра мы проснёмся в наших собственных телах, — закрывая глаза, сонно шепчет парень.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — отвечает Себастиан уже сопящему Курту перед тем, как вылезти в окно.


	4. Chapter 4

Но даже в воскресенье ничего не выходит. 

Когда Себастиана просыпается, он всё ещё видит в отражении зеркальца на шкафчике лицо Курта. На секунду из-за зыбучего остатка сна на веках ему кажется, что рядом с ним просто просыпается Хаммел. Но, когда он с полузакрытыми глазами нащупывает «лицо» своего соседа, зеркало падает, а Себастиан недовольно стонет, прячась под одеялом. 

После он всё-таки немного приходит в себя и решается наведаться в собственную комнату. Но то, что он видит на своей постели, застаёт его врасплох.

— Хаммел, что за хрень? — спрашивает он. Голос Курта, который сейчас принадлежит ему, слишком высокий, и Себастиан кривит лицо. Жить с таким голосом — самоубийство. — Чёрт, Курт, что у тебя на лице? Тебя ночью пришельцы похитили и перемазали лицо блевотиной осьминога?

Курт лениво убирает сначала с левого, а после с правого глаза кусочки огурцов, приподнимается на локтях и вопросительно смотрит на Себастиана.

— Во-первых, Смайт, сомневаюсь, что осьминогов вообще тошнит, — говорит он с видом знатока, раздражая этим Себастиана ещё больше. — А если и да, то это твой одеколон, скорее, похож на их блевотину. Во-вторых, это овсянка. Она обеспечивает увлажнение кожи, возвращает ей эластичность, отшелушивает уже мёртвые клетки, питает…

Перечисленная хрень просто выносит мозг Себастиана, поэтому он начинает с оскорбления его одеколона:

— Это мой естественный аромат, идиот, сколько раз я тебе говорил…— отвечает Себастиан, игнорируя рвотные жесты, которые показывает Хаммел. Зато он, в отличие от некоторых, не пользуется косметикой «Маленькая фея». — Объясни мне, как на моём лице оказалась овсянка? Овсянке место в тарелке, а ещё лучше — в мусорной корзине, вместе с твоими несмешными шутками.

Курт закатывает глаза, падает на подушку и снова накрывает глаза огурцами.

— Я снова проснулся в твоём теле и начал паниковать, потому что вдруг я застрял в этом, — Курт деловито проводит ладонью по воздуху в десятке сантиметров от груди и живота, демонстрируя тело Себастиана, — навсегда. Это ведь кошмар! А лучше всего во время стресса мне помогают маски и шоколад. Так как у такого неандертальца как ты я смог найти только пену для бритья, шампунь сомнительного производства, гель для тела и мусс для волос, мне пришлось спуститься на кухню и действовать по старинке. Картер с удовольствием помог мне. Пока я сварил овсяную кашу, он приготовил мне чашку горячего шоколада, — Курт кивает головой в сторону тумбочки, на которой дымится чашка с напитком.

Себастиан устало потирает лоб. Чёрт, ну, почему он оказался именно в теле леди Хаммел, а не, например, Эзры Миллера?

— А Картер не нашёл это хоть каплю подозрительным? 

Курт пожимает плечами.

— Не думаю, — тянет он. — Хотя, кажется, предложение посмотреть вечером «Бриолин» его немного смутило. 

— Ты… что? Ты предложил посмотреть ему «Бриолин»?

Курт лениво стаскивает с глаза ломтик огурца, глядит из-под полузакрытого века на Себастиана и говорит так, словно Смайт сморозил несусветную глупость: 

— Конечно, нет! — Себастиан не успевает облегчённо вздохнуть, когда Курт продолжает: — Я предоставил ему выбор: «Вестсайдская история», «Бриолин» или «Мулен Руж». 

— Боже, разве можно быть больше геем?

— Ты тоже гей! — от недовольства Курт стаскивает и второй огурец и встаёт с кровати. — Что мне, по-твоему, нужно было сделать? Предложить блэкджек и шлюх? 

— Не высовываться из спальни, — Себастиан тяжело вздыхает, садится на край кровати и прячет лицо в ладонях. 

На секунду в комнате воцаряется тишина. Себастиан знает, что Курт совсем не глупый. Очень странный — да. Но совсем не глупый. Просто, наверное, каждый справляется с неприятностями по-своему. Кто-то, как Хаммел, выключает мозг. Кто-то, как Смайт, думает о блэкджеке и шлюхах.

Немного погодя позади Себастиана слышится движение, и, когда он открывает глаза и оборачивается, совсем-совсем близко находится перемазанное овсянкой его собственное лицо. От неожиданности Себастиан дёргается и сваливается на пол. А идиот Курт смеётся с него. И Себастиан не выдерживает и тоже смеётся. Всё чёртов стресс.

Пока Себастиан думает о том, что делать, Курт встаёт с кровати и подносит ему чашку шоколадом.

— Вот, — говорит он. — Тебе тоже не помешает. 

Он смолкает ненадолго, пока Себастиан пьёт шоколад и получает от этого колоссальное удовольствие, а потом задумчиво говорит:

— Знаешь, что пришло мне в голову, когда ты свалился на пол? Что, может, это произошло из-за того, что мы ругаемся? Помнишь, мы ругались в музее? А там ещё и была статуя ацтекского бога, Теска-чего-то-там. 

Себастиан медленно кивает.

— Танцующий мангуст?

— Да, он самый, — подтверждает Курт. — Так вот, мистер Коуэлл говорил, что он обладает магией и умеет менять форму. Может, он как-то… ну, это, поменял нас местами?

Себастиан снова медленно кивает головой.

— Это самое неразумное объяснение, которое я когда-либо слышал, но в нашей странной ситуации оно очень разумно.

Курт улыбается, чувствуя себя Рейчел Берри, приклеившей очередную золотую звёздочку себе на лоб, и продолжает делиться своей идеей:

— Мы можем пойти сегодня туда и как бы извиниться, сказать, что мы друзья не разлей вода, и всё такое. 

— Окей. Тогда тебе следует выбрать для меня идеальный гейский наряд, чтобы это не было подозрительным. 

— Да, — соглашается Курт. — А ещё я спущусь к Картеру и скажу, не буду ночевать дома. Это не будет подозрительным, и он забудет о том, что я творил сегодня утром.

— Окей, — говорит Себастиан. — Окей, встречаемся в три возле музея. Не хочу, чтобы кто-то из моих друзей увидел меня в твоей компании.

Курт закатывает глаза, но кивает.

— Дважды.

 

***

 

Когда они находятся перед статуей Тескатлипока, оба нервничают. 

— Что ж, начнём? — спрашивает Себастиан.

Курт кивает и говорит первым:

— Уважаемый ацтекский бог ночи и колдунов…

— Здесь вышла накладочка, — заканчивает Себастиан, ловя на себе недовольный взгляд Курта, говорящий: «Не перебивай меня, сурикат, иначе не получишь корма».

— Вы могли подумать, что мы терпеть друг друга не можем, но это совсем не так, — продолжает Курт. Себастиан молча кивает, подтверждая слова парня, и неловко обнимает Курта за плечи, будто бы показывая, что они друзья. Его собственное тело сейчас пахнет чем-то сладким, наверняка, розовыми духами с блёстками «Маленькая фея», но этот аромат… немного приятный, и Себастиана даже не тошнит. — Себастиан… классный. У него есть собака, которая даже не сдохла благодаря его «заботе», — говорит Курт, показывая в воздухе кавычки пальцами.

Себастиан толкает Курта локтем в живот, потому что, хэй, он любит Палетт.

— А Курт тоже ничего. У него в шкафу я даже нарыл пару мужских шмоток. А ещё у него есть килт, я уверен, его ждёт потрясающая карьера травести-дивы!

Теперь Курт наступает Себастиану на ногу каблуком туфли. И снова смотрит на него взглядом «ты идиот, смирись, Вселенной плевать на тебя».

— Я иногда называю его придурком, но это любя, а сурикатом… — Курт тянется руками к лицу Себастиана и треплет его за щёки. — Вы только посмотрите на эту мордочку. Просто вылитый Тимон, хорошо хоть жуков всяких не ест. Хотя кто его знает.

Смайт закатывает глаза.

— Я иногда называю Хаммела леди и девственницей, но… это ведь правда, и где-то, наверное, это даже ценят. Например, в ваших ацтекских племенах, я уверен, девственников очень ценили, поэтому приносили в жертву таким крутым богам, как ты, Теска… триппер…

— О, Гага, какой ещё триппер? Это Тескатлипока, идиот, — шипит Курт. — Эмм, что ещё… Я благодарен Себастиану за то, что он, оказавшись в моём теле, не воспользовался им и не нашёл ближайший бордель, или не наколол тупое тату вроде летучей мыши и надписи “Why so serious?” или “сделано в Тайване”…

— Эй, бэтмен крут, хотя Джокер круче, — обиженно говорит Себастиан, оттягивая рукав рубашки на руке Курта, чтобы показать собственное тату. — Это вроде как противостояние добра и зла в одном тату. У медали две стороны, без плохого нет хорошего, у каждого есть тёмная сторона и всё такое.

Курт отдёргивает рукав и испытывающе смотрит на парня.

— Да-да, — продолжает Себастиан. — А я даже немного благодарен Курту за то, что он оказался в моём теле. Я люблю флиртовать. Очень люблю. А вы, уважаемый Теска-хламидиоз…

Парень смолкает, потому что Курт, теперь не стесняясь, щипает его за руку.

— В общем, уважаемый бог, взгляните на это тело, — через боль от настойчивых щипков Хаммела, всё же продолжает Себастиан, указывая на собственное тело, в котором сейчас заключён Курт. — Теперь я могу флиртовать с таким красавчиком, и никто не подумает, что я шизофреник.

— Он совершенно не шизофреник, — подтверждает Курт.

— И ни капли не странный, — добавляет Себастиан. — Курт, мой лучший друг, моя единственная, истинная любовь, подтверди.

Но Курт молчит, то ли обескураженный таким обращением парня, то ли ему не хочется лгать всевидящему богу.

Себастиан закатывает глаза, снова обнимает Курта за плечи, под слабые сопротивления второго, и говорит:

— В общем, мы друзья, радуга, единороги, верните всё обратно.

Оба парня крепко зажмуривают глаза. И ждут. Ждут. Ждут.

А когда открывают глаза — ничего. 

— Это всё ты! — жалуется Курт. — Нечего было упоминать мой килт, может, — парень кивает в сторону древнего бога, — может, он не любит шотландцев.

— Я? Во всём всегда виноват я! Виноваты звёзды, Курт! А я белый и пушистый, — Себастиан сдувает невидимые пылинки со своих плеч. — Тем более, может, это виноват ты. Зачем было упоминать Палетт? Вдруг этот Триппер-придурок состоит в обществе защиты животных? Или…

Но Смайт не успевает договорить, потому что их обоих окликает знакомый голос.

— Курт? Смайт? — перед парнями появляется Блейн. Он как всегда выглядит очаровательно со своим жёлтым галстуком-бабочкой и тёмно-бордовыми штанами. Его за руку держит маленькая зеленоглазая девочка с заколками с пони и единорогами во вьющихся рыжих волосах. — Что вы здесь делаете? Оба? И обнимаетесь?

Себастиан тут же отстраняется от Курта и быстро говорит:

— Это мой благотворительный проект. Называется: «Бесплатные объятия кретинам» вроде... — тут он вспоминает, что находится в теле этого грёбаного Курта Хаммела: — Кретинам вроде Смайта.

Чёрт, одно очко неизвестно в чью пользу. «Пускай ещё леди Хаммел попытается испортить мои и без того зыбкие отношения с секси-Андерсоном, и я его убью», — думает Смайт.

Курт закатывает глаза на глупость Себастиана и подходит ближе.

— Привет, Блейн, — а затем присаживает на корточки, оказываясь на одном уровне с девочкой. — И тебе привет, принцесса. Мне нравятся твои заколки.

Девочка смущённо прячется за ногой Блейна, но улыбается.

— Мне их дядя Блейн подарил.

Блейн гладит девочку по волосам и улыбается Курту, который сейчас в теле Себастиана. И Себастиан, который сейчас в теле Курта, ничего не понимает. Что не так с этим миром?

— Дядя Блейн, значит? — спрашивает Курт.

— Да, это дочь Купера, моего брата. Энджи, поздоровайся с Себастианом.

Девочка подходит Курту и протягивает ему руку.

— Здравствуйте, Себастиан.

Курт улыбается, целует руку девочки и говорит:

— Снова привет, принцесса, — после чего обращается к Блейну. — Нам пора идти. Проект Курта, все дела, — объясняет он, многозначительно глядя на Себастиана.

— Да, хорошо. Я был рад увидеть тебя, Себастиан, — а потом, будто опоминается и добавляет: — И тебя, Курт.

Когда Курт и Себастиан возвращаются к своим автомобилям, в голову Смайта приходит гениальная идея.

— Пока ты будешь находиться в моём теле, я, то есть ты, то есть мы, сможем очаровать Блейна Секси Андерсона, а потом, когда я вернусь в своё тело, трахну его, как следует.

— Ага, конечно.

Понедельник обещал быть весёлым.


	5. Chapter 5

Почти всё утро понедельника Курт проводит в своей собственной спальне, которая сейчас принадлежит Себастиану, занимаясь сбором Смайта в школу.

— Я чувствую себя идиотом, — недовольно стонет Себастиан, когда Курт приказывает ему закрыть глаза, чтобы разбрызгать лак на волосах. 

— Я рад, что хоть в чём-то мы пришли к общему согласию, — отвечает Курт. — Не вертись!

— Последний раз меня одевали и причёсывали в школу в третьем классе, — вспоминает Себастиан, чувствуя, как в горле и на языке першит неприятный привкус лака.

Курт кивает:

— Да, я заметил, что последний десяток лет ты надеваешь на себя то, что первым выпадет из шкафа.

— Ха-ха-ха, Курт, очень смешно! И награда за лучшую шутку года мы вручаем Курту Хаммелу, дамы и господа, — Себастиан на свой страх и риск открывает глаза только для того, чтобы увидеть, что Курт сейчас внимательно рассматривает его. — И твой вердикт? — спрашивает парень, ощущая себя некомфортно под «собственным» пристальным взглядом. Удивительно, хоть его зелёные глаза сейчас такие же, как и обычно, Курту всё же удалось привнести в них что-то своё. И это немного пугает и завораживает одновременно.

— Я как всегда невероятен, — отвечает Курт, кивая головой. И Себастиан не знает наверняка, что тот имеет в виду: его внешний вид или проделанную им работу. — Так, сейчас я дам тебе несколько наставлений, после чего ты расскажешь, что стоит и не стоит делать мне.

— Можно я первый? — спрашивает Себастиан и, не дожидаясь, говорит: — Сосредоточься. Почувствуй Силы течение. Да... — продолжает он под недоумевающий взгляд Курта, будто говорящий: «Ты… ты серьёзно? Что ты, чёрт возьми, несёшь?» — Хорошо. Покой. Да. Сквозь Силу увидишь ты планеты. Будущее. Прошлое. Друзей, что нет…

— Я не знаю, что это было. И не хочу знать. Но если ты каким-то образом намекаешь на то, что у меня нет друзей, то ошибаешься, — Курт недовольно складывает руки на груди и вызывающе смотрит на парня. — У меня есть Мерседес, у меня есть Бритт и Сэм. И мои друзья общаются со мной не потому, что я — сын государственного прокурора, который может заплатить за любое развлечение, в том числе «друзей».

На секунду Курту кажется, что он перегнул палку и сказал лишнего, кажется, что его слова как-то повлияли на Себастиана, но тот лишь ухмыляется совсем непривычной на губах Курта ухмылкой и говорит:

— Оу, Хаммел, кажется, я нашёл твою ахиллесову пяту, — язвительно замечает он. — Зависть плохое чувство. 

— Было бы чему завидовать. Это не мой дом похож на замок Снежной Королевы, и не мои «друзья», — Курт снова рисует эти дурацкие кавычки в воздухе, — напоминают выдрессированных щенков. 

— Ха, скажи это Блейну, который готов был есть дерьмо с твоих рук вчера, — напоминает Смайт. 

И вот — это начинается снова. Какой-то замкнутый круг, к которому они возвращаются снова и снова стоит только сказать друг другу слово. Словно они играют в «виселицу», где из-за каждой неправильной буквы оказываются ближе к петле, к ещё одному повешенному человечку. 

— Зависть — плохое чувство, — повторяет слова Смайта Курт. — Это ты за ним бегаешь, словно щенок, с тех пор, как он перевёлся в МакКинли. И что? Блейн избегает встреч с тобой, боясь снова ввязаться в твой односторонний флирт, — и даже сейчас Курт не останавливается, а продолжает, словно заведённый, чувствуя, как гнев всё больше обволакивает его: — Ты хоть знаешь, что преследование и нарушение личного пространства — совсем не флирт, и что это грозит тебе уголовной наказуемостью. Твой папочка должен был рассказать тебе об этом.

— Тебе ли не знать о флирте, святая девственница Хаммел, — кривится Себастиан. — Почему это я ещё не видел тебя в клубе воздержания?

— Вау, Смайт, полегче! Твой словарный запас даже распространяется на слово «воздержание». Чем дальше меня удивишь?

Себастиан смолкает. Курт не понимает, почему тот не отвечает. Обычно для придумывания «шутки в отместку» даже у такого кретина как Смайт уходит совсем немного времени. Поэтому с ним можно спорить сутками напролёт. А сейчас Себастиан молчит и пристально смотрит на Курта, словно пытаясь найти ответ на какой-то важный для него вопрос. От этого взгляда Курту становится не по себе, и на его щеках тут же румянцем загораются смущение и стыд.

— Я вот только одного не пойму, Хаммел, — наконец, говорит Себастиан. Собственный голос кажется Курту каким-то слишком открытым и, возможно, даже уязвимым. Стыд стремится алой краской по его шее и пробирается под кожу, рождая неприятные ощущения в районе солнечного сплетения. — Я понимаю, почему ты любишь называть меня шлюхой. Только взгляни на это тело, — Себастиан кивает на Курта. — Оно создано для диких фантазий и плотских удовольствий, — ухмыляется парень. Курт уже давно понял, что эгоцентризм и самоуверенность Смайта размером сравнятся только с любовью Курта к моде и Бродвею, и то, что Себастиан может часами говорить о своём теле. Это его не удивляло. Его удивляло непонятное что-то, к которому клонит Смайт. — Я понимаю, почему ты бесишься из-за моей популярности и богатства. Я даже немного догадываюсь, почему ты называешь меня сурикатом, — вздыхает парень. — Но я не понимаю, почему ты всегда говоришь, что я тупой. У меня высшие баллы по всем предметам. Ты, наверняка, видел в моей спальне десятки книг. И все они, представь себе, без картинок и не имеют ни какого сексуального характера. Мне не хочется показаться самовлюблённым, — эта фраза в любой другой момент могла заставить Курта рассмеяться или подавиться воздухом, но сейчас он просто внимательно слушает. А Себастиан говорит всё тише и тише, всё спокойнее и серьёзнее, что совсем не было свойственно их перепалкам, напоминающим дешёвые мексиканские мелодрамы. — Но мой IQ точно выше суммированного IQ Эванса, Бритт-Бритт и Джонс. И помимо школы я интересуюсь многими вещами: я влюблён в астрономию, документальное кино я смотрю чаще футбола и даже смеюсь над непонятными всем шуточками из «Теории большого взрыва». Поэтому… я просто не понимаю. И не знаю, хочу ли понимать.

Курт смотрит на парня растерянно. Он не знал о его «любви» к астрономии или о чём-то подобном. И уж точно не подозревал, что это так сильно задевает Смайта. Не то, что Курт называет его папенькиным сынком. Не то, что едва не в каждом предложении, в котором Курт упоминает имя Смайта, он обязательно употребляет длиннющий список венерических заболеваний. И даже не то, что Курт говорит об отсутствии друзей у парня. Почему-то Себастиана задевает то, что Курт считает его… тупым.

И Курт искренне не знает, почему делает это. Смайт никогда не ведёт себя как тупой. Как придурок? Да. Но точно не как тупой. Он едва ли не единственный парень из футбольной команды, который не употребляет слово «чувак» через слово. И Смайт даже знает, что Хиросима и Нагасаки — вовсе не часть меню из суши-бара.

Может, просто та часть мозга Курта, которая стремится найти в Смайте малейшие недочёты, чтобы обратить их против их же владельца, хватается за ярлык «капитан футбольной команды» и красным маркером пишет на лбу Себастиана: «Тупица».

И Курт чувствует себя ужасно. Он всегда порицал тех, кто судит человека, ничего не зная о нём, тех, кто ставит на людях клеймо, кто вешает ярлыки и ограничивает права и свободы человека. А сейчас — он стал одним из этих людей.

— Я… — всё, что может выдавить из себя Курт. Внезапно всё его красноречие исчезает в никуда. И он повторяет: — Я…

— Забей, — останавливает его Себастиан. — Мне всё равно. Плевать, — а потом добавляет: — О каких наставлениях ты говорил, мастер Йода?

Курт быстро хватается за эту нить, потому что так проще и, наверное, правильнее:

— Так ты цитировал «Звёздные войны»? — спрашивает он. Себастиан смотрит на Курта взглядом «до тебя только дошло, и кто из нас двоих тупой?» — Моё расписание я вбил тебе в заметки на телефоне…

— Нужно поставить пароль.

— Не бойся, меня совсем не интересует твоё хоум-видео, — качает головой Курт. — Постарайся особо не выделяться, — продолжает Курт.

— Это говоришь мне ты после того, как построил из моих волос Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и одел в штаны Мэрилин Мэнсона и блузку Мэрилин Монро? Ты бы мне ещё для своего «не выделяться» фальшивую родинку приклеил.

— После занятий у меня репетиция хора. И второй раз пропустить её не выйдет. Просто сиди рядом с Бритт…

— А если они заставят меня петь?

Курт с широко распахнутыми глазами смотрит на Себастиана, удивляясь, серьёзен ли тот, а когда понимает, что да, начинает смеяться:

— Боже, мне давно никто не поднимал так настроения, — говорит он. На секунду на лице Себастиана мелькает тень улыбки, но затем он сводит брови, будто спрашивая, что так рассмешило Курта. — Для того чтобы спеть в «Новых направлениях» нужно либо быть Рейчел Берри, либо Финном Хадсоном, либо взять в заложники жилеты мистера Шу.

— Да, я заметил, что у него есть эта жилетная зависимость, — кивает Смайт. Кажется, он хочет спросить что-то ещё, но быстро возвращается к изначальной теме: — Ещё что-то, что мне стоит делать или не делать? 

— Нет, кажется, всё. Отец вернётся домой после семи, поэтому ужин я приготовлю сам. Теперь твой черёд. О, — вспоминает Курт. — Не разбей мою малышку, когда будешь добираться в школу.

— Малышку? Окей, — кивает Себастиан. — За тобой заедет Сан. Моя машина… в ремонте. Поэтому, да. Не вздумай ей чего-нибудь ляпнуть в стиле Хаммела. Никаких «О, Гага» и «Святая Прада». Веди себя так, словно ты — это я.

— Так оно и есть. Я — это ты, — напоминает Курт. — У меня есть идея! — Едва ли не хлопая в ладоши, радуется парень. — Я могу придумать какую-нибудь сексуальную историю о том, как я переспал с очередным парнем. Я ведь актёр, а это будет потрясающей практикой! Вот… на улице шёл дождь, я забыл зонт, он стоял на противоположной стороне улицы, наши взгляды встретились и… 

— Боже, не вздумай, Хаммел. Наше общение с Сантаной не сводится к тому, кто кого трахнул. И что в твоей истории вообще сексуального? 

Курт нервно кусает губы.

— Ну, дождь ведь… Это романтично. А мокрая одежда — сексуально. Особенно мокрая одежда на Тейлоре Лотнере.

— И не слова о «Сумерках».

— Замётано.

Себастиан потирает ладонь, вспоминая, о чём он ещё должен предупредить Курта.

— Скажи тренеру, что заболел или ещё что-то, не хочу, чтобы моё тело изувечили на тренировке, — говорит Смайт, дожидаясь немого кивка Курта. — И ты должен быть дома к семи. В это время у нас семейный ужин, пропускать его ни в коем случае нельзя. После чего делай, что хочешь.

— Я могу посмотреть с Картером «Бриолин»? — усмехаясь, спрашивает Курт.

Себастиан закатывает глаза и говорит о том, что им уже давно пора.

— Эм, Себастиан, ещё одно, — то ли смущённо, то ли отчаянно говорит Курт. — Пожалуйста, избегай Карофски и его свиты.

 

***

 

Но, к сожалению, всё идёт не так просто, как планировалось. 

Первая неудача постигает их на уроке испанского. Мистер Шу просит Себастиана, который сейчас немного Курт Хаммел, рассказать о том, как он провёл своё лето.

И дело вовсе не в том, что если бы Себастиан и начал свой рассказ о поездке в Париж, его пришлось бы «запиликать» словно на телевидении за нецензурную лексику и поставить внизу экрана надпись: «18+». 

Скорее, дело в том, что Смайт углублённо изучает французский, а всё, что он может сказать на испанском: «Hola», «amigo», «shot de tequila» и «culo de Ricky Martin»*.

Поэтому он с невозмутим видом говорит:

— Мистер Шу, то, как я провёл своё лето, — только моё дело. Это моё свободное время, которое я провожу так, как хочу. И я не обязан ни перед кем отчитываться. 

— Курт, — пытается остановить его мистер Шустер, но Себастиан продолжает:

— Если вы поставите мне “D”, то мы увидимся с вами в суде, мистер Шустер…

— Можешь приготовить сочинение на следующий урок, — говорит ему учитель.

— Да? — переспрашивает Смайт. — Хорошо.

Курта неудача постигает в столовой. Когда он садится за стол к футболистам и черлидершам, чувствует себя настолько неловко, что проливает на Карофски сок, когда тот заговаривает с ним. А потом он вспоминает о том, как этот же Карофски каждый день обливал его холодным и липким слашем, и это довольно забавно, что он «отомстил» ему, только оказавшись в теле Себастиана. Поэтому Курт смеётся, что начинает немного злить Дейва.

— Что такого смешного, Смайт? — спрашивает он.

— О, Гага! — восклицает Курт, после чего вспоминает, что он не должен употреблять «О, Гага» и «Святая Прада» в речи Себастиана и быстро закрывает рот ладонями. — Прости… — «Как бы себя повёл Себастиан?» — Точнее, сам виноват, придурок. Не мои проблемы, что ты столкнулся со стаканом. Можешь обвинять «бессердечную стерву гравитацию», — «Да, вот так, Себастиан же смотрит «Теорию большого взрыва», поэтому это наверняка правильный ход», — думает Курт. — И свою природную грациозность.

Девушки за столом начинают хихикать, а Сантана быстро хватает Себастиана за руку и вытаскивает из столовой под удивлённые взгляды учащихся.

— Что за хрень, Себастиан? — тут же шикает она. — Я знаю, что ты недолюбливаешь Карофски, но мы же договаривались, никаких драк. Отец и так отобрал у тебя авто за прошлую твою выходку… — говорит она, а Курт понимает, что ничего не понимает. — И с каких пор ты цитируешь Шелдона в школе? — знал бы Курт сам, где он слышал от кого он слышал эту фразу? — Я думала, что это остаётся только между нами, и никакого выноса на публику для сохранения твоего статуса! Помнишь, что случилось с Кевином Райли после того, как он наложил «Круцио» на Азимио?

— Нет, — мотает головой Курт.

— Вот именно. Никакого задротства в школе, Смайт. 

— Прости, Сан, — неловко извиняется Курт.

— Снова отец? — с нотками сострадания спрашивает Сантана. Курт кивает, после чего быстро оказывается в объятьях Лопез. — Забей на него. Ты ведь лучше всего этого, помнишь?

«Наверное», — мысленно соглашается Курт.

На репетиции происходит вторая после всемирного потопа катастрофа — мистер Шу просит Курта спеть. И, кажется, только Сэм остаётся довольным выбором песни: “Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off”. Это первое, что приходит Себастиану в голову. И когда он поёт эту песню в душе, она звучит совсем по-другому. А голос Курта звучит так… странно. Зато двигать бёдрами в теле Хаммела легко.

— Курт, мы не можем так открыто проявлять нашу сексуальность! — вопит Берри тотчас. 

«Ты-то точно не можешь, гном!»

— Курт, это было горячо! — улыбается своей огромной улыбкой Сэм. 

«Ты точно гей!»

— Курт, никаких джазовых ручек! — ругает его Тина. — Скажи ему, Майк.

«О боже, выучи английский!»

— По-моему, ничего, — отзывает Майк.

«По-моему, отлично».

— Курт, у тебя всё в порядке? — спрашивает мистер Шу сразу же после выступления парня. А Себастиан думает, что с этими людьми не так. Это просто песня. И с чего мистер Шу взял, что у него что-то не в порядке? «Не в порядке» можно назвать причёску Шустера.

Отмазка Курта «я потянул мышцу» не прокатывает. И когда он попадает на футбольное поле, его тут же сносит Карофски. Тренер кричит на них обоих. И внезапно жизнь Смайта не кажется Курту мёдом.

Но самое плохое происходит после занятий. Курт находит Себастиана у своего шкафчика.

— Какого хрена ты полез на поле? — спрашивает Смайт. — Я же ясно дал понять…

— О, а петь «я трахаюсь лучше» на репетиции гениально, по-твоему? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Курт.

— У меня нет привычки лгать. Я действительно трахаюсь лучше, — самодовольно замечает Смайт.

— Да, и держать рот закрытым тоже, — хмурится Курт. — Что это было на испанском?

— Держать рот закрытым совсем не в моём стиле, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, — двигая бровями, замечает Себастиан. — И ты тоже не особо молчал с Дейвом.

— Просто он…

— Что он? — спрашивает Себастиан. Краем глаза он замечает в пустом коридоре Дейва. С его головы напрочь вылетает, что он сейчас вовсе не Себастиан Смайт, капитан футбольной команды, а Курт Хаммел, лузер из хора. И он кричит: — Эй, Дейв, какого хрена произошло в столовой?

И прежде, чем всё успевает уложиться в голове Себастиана, он замечает собственно напуганное лицо, а после чувствует, как его спина больно ударяется о шкафчик, а ручка впивается куда-то под рёбра.

— Теперь ты и леди Хаммел трахаешь? — спрашивает Карофски у Курта. — Я думал, что ты пидар. 

После чего уходит.

— Я же просил, — шепчет Курт, помогая Себастиану подняться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - "Привет", "друг", "шот текилы" и "задница Рикки Мартина"


	6. Chapter 6

Первое, что хочется сделать Себастиану после того, как Карофски толкает его, — побежать за ним следом и надрать этому ублюдку задницу. Но Курта возле него почему-то начинает трясти, словно это его только что впечатали в дверцу шкафчика. Себастиан не особо знаком с ситуациями, в которых ему нужно успокаивать кого-то. А сейчас ему нужно срочно успокоить Курта. Потому что, если кто-то увидит Курта плачущим, он увидит плачущим не Курта Хаммела, а Себастиана Смайта.

Обычно в фильмах лезут обниматься и шепчут на ухо: «Всё будет хорошо». Конечно, потом всё и происходит хорошо, это ведь фильмы. Но Себастиан очень надеется, что объятия помогут.

И только думая об этом, парню становится неловко. 

Он осторожно оборачивает одну руку вокруг Курта, на секунду сомневаясь, что хуже: что Себастиана Смайта застанут плачущим или то, что Себастиана Смайта застанут на грани слёз в объятиях Курта Хаммела.

Но у него совсем не остаётся времени на какие-либо мысли потому, что Курт сталкивает его руку и смотрит на Себастиана своим самым стервозным взглядом.

— Не надо… просто не надо, — кусая нижнюю губу и на секунду зажмуривая глаза, просит Курт, после чего быстро встаёт с колен и уходит.

 

***

 

Курт не появляется в доме Хаммелов до возвращения Бёрта, как было запланировано, он не отвечает на звонки и всё ещё не вернулся домой, поэтому Себастиан готовит ужин сам. На кухне в одном из шкафчиков он находит кулинарную книгу. Точнее, это блокнот. Светло-бежевый блокнот с бордовым корешком, немного потрёпанный временем, с наклеенными на обложку красными буквами: «Тысяча и одно блюдо Элизабет и Курта».

Почему-то Себастиан вспоминает, как в детстве мама помогала ему вырезать из его детских раскрасок любимых персонажей и клеила их на стену в его спальне. Там были и черпашки-ниндзя, и могучие рейнджеры, и Билли, Дилли, Вилли с дядюшкой Скруджем, и Бульбазавр, и все-все-все. И из-за отвратительно-тёплого чувства ностальгии внутри Себастиану хочется забросить блокнот Хаммела куда подальше, но всё же он открывает его и осторожно пролистывает.

Первые двадцать страниц исписаны невероятно красивым фигуристым почерком, аккуратно наклонённым влево, в нём очень часто встречаются петельки на буквах «В», «М» и «Р»; эти страницы разукрашены цветными маркерами в бесконечном счёте неумелых детских рисунков описанных блюд: кексов, салатов, паст, пирогов, напитков и прочего, и прочего. 

Затем что-то резко меняется в блокноте. Почерк. Теперь он другой, узкий, зажатый, без петелек и нажима, с сильным, даже «падающим» наклоном вправо. Страницы блокнота больше не разрисованы, а, скорее, похожи на медицинскую карту с безучастным диагнозом доктора. По мере пролистывания страниц (и проживания сотен дней), почерк снова меняется, правда, теперь постепенно. Он по-прежнему наклонён вправо, только становится всё аккуратнее и увереннее, со временем у заглавных букв в каждом новом абзаце появляется особенность — увеличение в размере по сравнению с остальным текстом и выделение цветом, каждый раз разным. Ещё немного позже, ближе к концу блокнота под каждым блюдом появляется полароидный снимок самого блюда и оценка от одной до пяти звёздочек красным маркером и от одного до пяти плюсиков зелёным на белых полях фото.

Себастиан снова пролистывает блокнот, на это раз быстрее. А затем останавливается на том месте, где резко сменивается почерк. Он не уверен, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что этой переменой послужила смерть Элизабет. И когда эта мысль промелькивает в голове парня, ему кажется, будто у него в руках не кулинарная книга, а личный дневник. Поэтому он быстро находит самый простой рецепт в окончании блокнота, отмеченный четырьмя звёздочками и пятью плюсиками, — томатный чечевичный суп.

Найти чечевицу, которую Себастиан ни разу не видел в неготовом виде, оказывается проблематично. Особенно в бесконечном море разнообразных круп в кухонных шкафчиках, о существовании которых до этого времени Себастиан не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но с помощью Гугла ему это удаётся. 

И спустя час суп готов. И выглядит он не так ужасно, как ожидал Себастиан. А если закрыть глаза и просто понюхать, то даже можно поверить в то, что он вкусный.

Бёрт возвращается из мастерской уставшим. За ужином он интересуется, как у Курта дела в школе. Спрашивает, выбрали ли «Новые направления» наконец песню для Отборочных. Рассказывает, что какой-то Денни перепутал машины, которым нужно менять шины, из-за чего шины пришлось менять снова. Он хвалит суп Курта, хотя и говорит, что тот немного недосолен.

— Тебе нельзя много соли, — говорит Себастиан то, что наверняка сказал бы Курт. И сейчас он чувствует себя чуточку настоящим шеф-поваром, способным на что угодно.

Бёрт закатывает глаза, заставляя Себастиана подумать о том, что у Курта гораздо больше схожести с его отцом, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.

 

***

 

Когда Курт, наконец, возвращается домой, как раз успевает на семейный ужин, о котором так «весело» отзывался Себастиан. Сейчас меньше всего на свете его беспокоит, поест ли он или нет. Но отец Себастиана, мистер Смайт, сталкивается с ним в коридоре и говорит, что ждёт за столом, после чего удаляется в столовую.

Курт нехотя плетётся следом за ним. За столом уже сидит Жаклин. 

— Бастиан! — с какой-то едва уловимой надеждой в голосе приветствует его мачеха Себастиана. Курту становится на мгновение жаль женщину, она, кажется, действительно хочет подружиться со своим пасынком, но потом Курт вспоминает, что это не его дело, и он ничего не знает толком ни о Жаклин, ни о её отношениях с отцом Себастианом и самим Себастианом.

— Себастиан, — почему-то поправляет он её, усаживаясь за стол. Он замечает ухмылку Картера боковым зрением. Но ему сейчас и не до Картера.

А потом в голове что-то резко стреляет, как пузырьки шампанского, и Курт, слишком разгневанный поступком Себастиана, думает, что может тоже насолить Смайту. Он имеет на это полное право. Не только за сегодня, а за всё то время, которое он превращает жизнь Курта в маленький персональный ад.

— Но мы можем поступить так: я буду не против, если ты будешь называть меня Басти, только если ты позволишь мне называть себя Жак? — предлагает он, наблюдая за реакцией присутствующих.

Картер, кажется, пытается скрыть свой смешок за звоном посуды, наверное, думая, что это какая-то шутка; Вернон едва не давится куском спаржи и тут же запивает её водой, глядя на парня огромными, удивлёнными глазами. Жаклин сначала жмурит глаза и хмурит брови, будто ожидая чего-то подлого от Себастиана, но, когда ничего плохого не происходит, она медленно кивает, на её губах расплывается улыбка, и Жаклин быстро тараторит:

— Да, конечно, — соглашается она. — Мои друзья называют меня Жак, а я хочу подружиться с тобой.

Курт кивает и улыбается ей.

Картер снова смеётся, теперь уже даже не скрывая этого:

— Мне тоже можно звать тебя Жак? — спрашивает он.

Жаклин поправляет его в чёрт знает который раз:

— Миссис Смайт.

Тогда Вернон вытирает уголки губ салфеткой, немного оставляет тарелку в сторону и спрашивает у Курта:

— Ты под чем-то?

Курт закатывает глаза и тоже отставляет тарелку в сторону. 

— Спасибо за столь приятный ужин.

После чего благодарит Картера и обращается к Жаклин:

— Жак, у тебя очень красивые глаза, и они достаточно выразительные. Не стоит вымазывать их в тонне косметики, — говорит он и, улыбаясь, добавляет: — Немного туши и немного карандаша для аккуратных стрелок. Поверь, будет смотреться куда эффектнее.

Женщина медленно кивает, не решаясь принять это за комплимент или обидеться. Но всё же улыбается, когда Курт уходит.

 

***

 

В спальне Курта уже дожидается Себастиан.

— Ты знаешь, что зелёный рисуночек трубки на твоём телефоне отвечает за принятие звонков? — сходу спрашивает он.

Курт отвечает ему беглым взглядом, в котором Себастиан не может прочесть абсолютно ничего, и проходит к шкафу, не на секунду не останавливаясь.

— Только не говори, что у тебя начался ПМС в моём теле! — наигранно расстроено стонет Себастиан, наблюдая за тем, как Курт достаёт чистое полотенце и совершенно никак не реагирует на его слова. — Или… о нет, Ариэль, ты не могла отдать свой голос! Принц Эрик, как и все они, люди, не стоит этого! Он не достоин тебя!

Курт кладёт полотенце на стул и потирает лоб. То, что на его лице нет и тени улыбки, слегка напрягает Себастиан, точнее, пугает.

— Зачем ты сделал это? Зачем напоролся на Карофски? — спрашивает он. Голос Курта звучит пугающе холодно и задето одновременно. — Я всячески стараюсь избегать его, а ты просто берёшь и… Ты хоть понимаешь, что теперь всё будет ещё хуже?

Себастиан не знает, если честно. Но, в любом случае, неплохо было бы извиниться перед Куртом.

— Я сделал это не специально… — начинает он, но тут же его прерывает Курт:

— Тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя, Смайт, — говорит он, тяжело дыша от бушующих внутри чувств. — Тебе плевать на твоего отца. Никогда не задумывался, что, возможно, ему так же тяжело после развода с миссис Смайт? И он меняет жён по той же причине, по которой ты меняешь парней каждую ночь…

— О, ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, Курт, не нужно…

Но каким-то чудесным образом Курт снова останавливает его, заставляя почувствовать себя мелкой букашкой из-за тона, которым он говорит:

— Нельзя думать только о себе, — повторяет Курт. — Всё, что ты не сделаешь, сходит тебе с рук. Но сейчас, сейчас ты в моём теле. И я посмотрю на то, как ты справишься с Карофски!

Себастиан встаёт с кровати, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Куртом.

— Я как мужчина, в отличие от некоторых, могу постоять за себя, а не строить из себя нежную фиалку, которой коснуться нельзя!

Курт быстро подходит к нему, сокращая расстояние. Он всматривается в лицо Себастиана, долго и внимательно.

— Сними футболку! — приказывает он. И предотвращая любые пошлые шутки Себастиана на этот счёт, добавляет: — Немедленно!

Смайт, не понимая зачем, всё же стягивает футболку, пока Курт открывает дверцу шкафа, оставляя Себастиана в одних джинсах прямо перед зеркалом.

Он резко разворачивает парня спиной к зеркалу.

— Смотри! 

Курт проводит холодными пальцами по позвоночнику и лопаткам парня, заставляя Себастиана вздрогнуть от лёгких прикосновений. Себастиан следит в зеркале за тем, как Курт скользит от синяка к синяку, от меньшего к большему, от синего к жёлтому, от старого к новому. Внутренности неприятно скручивает.

— Ты никогда не замечал этого? — спрашивает Курт, уже не так разгневанно, а, скорее, обиженно, сводя голос к шёпоту. Его затуманенный взгляд скользит по собственной спине, усыпанной десятком отметин боли, оскорблений, унижений. — Даже, оказавшись в моём теле, не замечал?

Ответ Себастиана — «Я увидел, но так и не решился спросить» — кажется недостаточным, поэтому он не произносит его вслух.

Курт жуёт губу, пытаясь не расплакаться, но пару слезинок всё же срываются с его ресниц.

— И даже со всем этим я хочу оказаться снова в своём теле, — хрипит он, кажется, самому себе. — Я не хочу быть тобой, Себастиан, не хочу быть кем-то столь… столь…

Курт быстро вытирает мокрые щёки, хватает полотенце, достаёт бельё из шкафчика, чистую футболку и уходит в ванную.

Себастиан засыпает только в четыре утра.

 

***

 

Следующим утром Себастиан не обнаруживает Курт в его спальне. А когда он звонит ему, Курт отвечает, что уже на пути в школу.

— Сан должна заехать за тобой только через двадцать минут, — напоминает Себастиан. — Только не говори, что ты поехал на автобусе.

В ответ ему звучит тишина.

— Курт?

— Ты сам сказал не говорить.

И короткие гудки.

Когда Себастиан добирается в школу, повсюду слышит шушуканье. Тут же к нему подлетает Бриттани, хватает под локоть и тащит куда-то.

— Ты не поверишь, Единорожек, — говорит она.

И Себастиан действительно не верит, когда видит себя. Точнее то, что осталось от «себя». 

Его любимые просторные джинсы сейчас обтягивают его собственные ноги так, что удивительной становится любая возможность ходьбы в таких узких джинсах. Ярко-бирюзовая рубашка, которую Курт взял неизвестно откуда — в голове Себастиана совсем некстати проскакивает мысль, что он видел её у Жаклин, — заправлена в джинсы. Поверх рубашки накинут изумрудный пиджак с серебристыми пуговицами и узорами в виде таких серебристых змей на рукавах. Но хуже всего — огромные военные бутсы. А хуже-хуже всего — его волосы, тянущиеся вверх, словно бобовое дерево, с такими же зелёными прядями внутри.

Зелёные нахрен пряди.

Какого чёрта?

— Я бы с ним переспала, — улыбается Бриттани.


End file.
